


Karnacja

by jaskiest



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Fluff, Geralt is a soft dad okay, Jaskier and Geralt are great dads, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So is jaskier, Tags May Change, geralt would do anything for his flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaskiest/pseuds/jaskiest
Summary: A strange woman hands Jaskier a bundled gift. Of all the things he expected it to be, a child was the last.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> the first chap isn't the best, and its also formatted differently coz im Like That™️. anyways, this was originally posted on my tumblr, and i decided to post it here so people can keep track of it better u kno? i'll be adding to it every once and a while, and the chapters aren't super connected so. it'll just kinda be progression stuff of their newfound child growing up and our boys being Soft Dads. enjoy!

Like most situations he ended up in, Jaskier wasn’t quite sure how this happened. One second he was accepting a bundled gift from a woman in town, the next he was staring down at quite possibly the chubbiest face he’d ever seen, and the woman was nowhere to be found. All sorts of emotions passed over his face before he settled on confusion, still sort of just staring at the baby. 

“Geralt.. Geralt!” Surely the ever pleasant witcher he was now walking to catch up with would have some sort of idea about what to do with the child. “Geralt, I seem to have been gifted a child.” That got more than the usual grunt out of Geralt, who swiftly turned to look back at Jaskier. “A… child?”

He held up the bundle a little higher, though he was careful not to drop the baby. “A child, yes.” “Well find their mother.” “Uh.. about that. She was the one who gave me the child. Then she.. disappeared.” Just as Geralt sighed in frustration the baby began to wail. Jaskier, who was almost entirely lost on what to do, nearly dropped the poor thing when they did. 

Quick to recover from that, though, he cradled the child close to his chest and pulled the blankets down a bit more, letting them have more space to move. “What’s the matter, little thing? Is Geralt’s oh so charming personality making you upset too?” He cooed, gently stroking his finger down the baby’s nose. It seemed to work, calming the loud cries to a quiet babble. 

Jaskier grinned, looking back up at Geralt. “See, the child likes me already. I suppose we should find out if its a boy or girl, shouldn’t we?” He asked, still cradling the baby close to himself. He’d grown protective already. “We?” was geralt’s reply, his expression one of incredulity. “Well of course, my silly witcher. The baby was gifted to me, and judging by how you acted last night, friends isn’t the word I’d use to describe our friendship.” He grinned, loosening the blankets a little more so he could get a proper look at the baby. 

Geralt simply grunted in reply, though there was a bit of a smile on his face. Leave it to Jaskier to drag him into taking care of a child. The bard surely made his adventure’s a little more exciting. “So, boy or girl?” He asked after a moment, glancing back at Jas once again. “A girl.” came his reply, a grin on his face to accompany it. 

Geralt sighed quietly and shook his head, but stopped walking to pull the bard, and the child, into his arms, chin resting on top of Jaskier’s head. “THe things you drag me into, Jas.” He grumbled, pulling back after a moment only to smile at the bard. “I suppose we should find a place to stay for the night, get someone to take a look at her and make sure she’s all right.”


	2. Karnacja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They name their girl + geralt being Soft™️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said, this is formatted differently, and there is almost no dialogue. chapters in this will probably go back and forth between each formatting so, fair warning. it just depends on what sort of mood i am when i write. enjoy! this chap is also much shorter aaa
> 
> for reference: karnacja means carnation (unless google is lying to me) in polish, and it's pronounced “kar-na-tzi-ya” with a slight roll on the r, and a very very subtle t sound.

The little tuft of hair she has is a soft tawny brown, not all that different from his. And her eyes, they’re a vibrant green, as bright as the grass in spring. Which Jaskier finds to be a little humorous, all things considered. The tips of her tiny ears have just a little bit of a point. They understand now why this child was given to them. To keep her safe. He finds every little piece of the little girl- his little girl, now- to be perfect, and beautiful. Aside from possibly his grumpy companion, Jask doesn’t think he’s ever felt a love as strong as the one he feels when her eyes look up at him with all the curiosity in the world, or when her chubby little hands reach for the strings on his lute. Clearly, she’s picked up on his charm and is now using the skill against him. He finds it rather endearing. Of all her little beauties, though, Jaskier thinks her round rosy cheeks are quite possibly the cutest thing he’s ever seen. He could write a thousand songs for his child, his daughter. And Geralt would go to the ends of the world to protect her. She’s charmed both of them, really. And its only been two weeks since that blessed woman had handed her to Jaskier. Two weeks, and they still have yet to decide on a name. Geralt had shut him down the moment he suggested Destiny, something else he found rather funny, all things considered. Nothing they’d thought of seemed right, seemed good enough for their daughter, their sweet little girl. And it was only when Jaskier is writing a small lullaby for her that it hits him. Which is rather unfortunate timing, because it’s quite late at night, and both her and Geralt are sound asleep. The witcher holds her securely in his arms, half sitting and leaned against the wall while he sleeps. Not wanting to disturb the both of them, he simply blows out the candle he was writing by the light of and joins the two of them in bed. When they wake the next morning, to the sound of their precious girl crying for food, he’s elated to find the name had stuck in his thoughts. Carefully, he takes her from Geralt and kisses her forehead, quieting her cries momentarily by playing with that little tuft of tawny brown hair. He just studies her for a moment, smiling when her eyes meet his, gently running his thumb over one chubby cheek. He turns to Geralt then, who’s watching with much more emotion in his eyes than witchers were supposed to have. When they make eye contact, Jaskier speaks, softly. “Karnacja.” Geralt looks rather confused, and voices it with a questioning “Hm?” “Her name. It should be Karnacja.” The bard clarifies, a grin on his face. Soon, his beloved is wearing one to match. “That’s perfect, Jaskier. My two lovely flowers, hm?” And it is perfect. All of it. The name, their love, every second of this is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @witchlingbard or join my witcher discord server! https://discord.gg/YNf6chy


End file.
